SSS: The Elite Members of HISS
by Jest Forlorn
Summary: Izuku finds that Yuuei won't be helpful for his quirk, so he pursues a different way to help people. Quirk AU with Izuku neither being hero nor villain. This is a fanfiction writing challenge issued by PsychoMonarch701. I tried.
1. 1: The Double S Squad

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA/ MHA or any of its characters.**

**AN: You should read my other story too. It's a Fem-Deku AU. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Double S Squad**

General studies, the class that would've been boring enough to make his mind explode. It was also the only class he would've qualified for. Even if he did graduate from Yuuei and become a pro, he'd never be recognized as a real hero. His efforts and his gallant goals would be criticized and he'd be labeled as a villain. No matter how hard he worked, he'd always be the villain.

That's why today he wanted to try becoming a member of a group that could still legally help people, but also stay covert. Somewhere where his beliefs and his quirk would be protected and unjudged by patronizing glares. The group at the top of his list was one he'd found out about accidently through his family. They had been hired by his dad long ago to protect their family from a possible targeted attack by villains. He knew that this group never failed because they were extremely skilled at their job. He vowed to find the group and dedicate himself to a cause that would be beneficial to all parties. It would cost a lot less too.

Shinsou thanked each god individually. He thanked them for allowing his memory to expand far enough back in time to pull out the group's name. The organization he applied for was called the Headquarters for Incorporated Secret Service, or just HISS for short. He was glad to find out they were accepting teens for a sort of long-term internship where they would work in a group of six other teens and they would prove their trustworthiness through action and the occasional interview, but it was a secret group after all. Getting in wasn't easy.

Luckily, his status as an early customer made the process a bit faster because they didn't have to run the usual three hour background check on him. After a few searches online and a pat down he was allowed to enter the facility and get a waiting number to put him into an intern squad. Apparently, he was a good applicant because his waiting number was one. A finned guy told him to work as a runner until they made an official squad. Shinsou knew it would be a while before he got a team, so he tried his best to improve himself by following orders and contributing to the organization's goals in whatever ways possible. What he didn't know however, was that the higher ups had seen his hard work and would reward him for it. The reward came as not only a surprise, but a lifetime of satisfaction.

...

Midoriya Izuku used his analytical skills to determine that he was not fit for Yuuei. Although their teachings could be useful to counteract his greatest weakness, their students followed strict guidelines. It simply wasn't the type of mentoring he was searching for.

He also deduced that graduates from the school faced the most criticism, as they were expected to have a certain amount of prestige. He'd already been judged enough in his life, so more wasn't welcome. He knew what he really needed, and that was EMT training, but his wallet was as dry and cracked as a desert. So instead, he sought a temporary job that fit his values and paid well; and, like most people who joined it, he found out about HISS on accident.

Midoriya had been researching field nurses, when he scrolled down to the bottom of a free private hospital's sponsor page. In the middle was a sponsor listed to have paid almost seventy percent of the hospital's fund. Curious, he had clicked on the link and was led to an encrypted file. He automatically thought that the sponsor was probably a classified government agency. For some unknown reason, his brain prompted a challenge, to decrypt the page and learn about the deep-pocketed organization that had been extremely kind to a free hospital and would cleary never be able to get anything in return.

It took him four days of sleepless hacking and encryption research to decode the page. When the numbers and jiberish finally disappeared, he had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The page was long. It had a bunch of non-profit organizations on it that were all funded, and sometimes even founded, by a covert government society known as HISS.

Once he saw their cause, their goals, and their wallets, he realized this was something he'd like to join. His determination to integrate into the group increased when he saw that their requirements didn't have anything on quirks. The group was empty of quirk discrimination.

...

"Have you found which of our applicants we are giving to Shinsou?" A dark-faced man nodded in confirmation and slapped a handful of papers dramatically onto the table.

"These all appear to have clean backgrounds and they fit the requirements." The figure sitting at the table scratched his chin and looked over the files with quick scrutiny. He placed the thickest file back onto the desk and slid it over to his employee.

"Are you sure about this Midoriya fellow? His reasons are too…heroic." The employee tapped his finger on the green-haired boy's photo.

"Do you remember that sponsor page we made a few years back?" The boss man smirked and declined slightly in his chair.

"You mean the impossible bait encryption that our hacker team set up?" The dark-faced one nodded.

"Yeah…" He paused and grinned widely. "Well, this kid decoded it in four days with no prior knowledge." The employee received the rare pleasure of seeing his bosses eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He slapped his hand on the table and regained his serious composure.

"Yes, he'll definitely come in handy."

...

Shinsou entered a room with six other people waiting impatiently. He had worked as a runner for a while now, and he suspected that it was probably late summer (that would mean that Yuuei's summer training had finished and the provisional license exam was fast approaching). The older HISS member that had led him here swished a hand through the air.

"This is your team now. Your first assignment is to come up with a group name or collective name you'd like to use. Make sure to include a reference to HISS. Enjoy your leadership. Have a nice day." The older dude finished his half-assed introduction, and scurried out the door. Shinsou was left to ponder what he had just heard while the other six people in the room all stared at him expectantly.

"Uh….I guess I'm your leader now, so let's come up with a name." He used his usual montone style of talking and got an equal amount of enthusiasm from his group. They all looked at each other wearily and Shinsou realized what the issue was. They were strangers to everyone but themselves. It was time for a little introduction. He pushed a pink-haired girl to the front of the room and let her begin. She laughed hysterically and adjusted the pair of goggles that covered half her face.

"Hello there team! I'm Hatsume Mei, as many of you already know, I'm an undercover agent who works at Yuuei! I hope my information and my babies can be of help to this group! I hope I get to experiment on you! I-I-I mean….. experience lots of things with you!" Her introduction was kind of scary, but the group still clapped pathetically. Shinsou hurriedly pushed up the next person.

"Ugh. Hello." A white-haired male with azule eyes looked at the crowd with unmasked disdain. "I'm Atisu Raita and I hate everyone, but I want money. I'm only here for the money, so don't try being my friend or anything." As he stepped out of the spotlight, Shinsou caressed the bridge of his nose. Was this really the group he got? These were supposed to be the future elites. He shrugged off his disappointment and shoved his next victim to the front.

"Good morning kids!" A cheery cat-looking women waved to the teenagers happily. "My name's Shiretoko Tomoko, but most people call me Ragdoll. They told me I'm supposed to mentor you or something, so be good!" Shinsou could almost hear all the internal sighing. That was the cheesiest speech he'd ever heard. Before his pride could completely fall apart, he pulled the next member up.

"Greetings! I'm Monoma Neito and I might have to agree with Atisu on the people aspect, although I know I'm better than him, so….. don't mess with me!" He gave off the same vibe that a creepy doll did, fake, but somehow frightening. When his disturbing introduction ended it was relieving, and it almost lessened the weirdness of the others. The next member walked to the "stage" on his own. He wore a uncomfortable looking coat with false fur on the shoulders.

"Sup! I'm Yoarashi Inasa and I'm also an undercover agent, but I'm stationed in Shiketsu. You guys are all so cool! I'm excited to work here!" His smile seemed genuine, but Shinsou knew that if he was here, and working as a spy, then he was probably talented in the acting department. He finally had a team member he might even be proud of.

Finally, a short guy spoke nervously to his peers,

"H-hello, I'm Midoriya Izuku and well, I guess I'm here because I w-want to be. Uh….I also need the money." The boy's eyes skimmed cowardly over his future partners. Shinsou honesty didn't know what to do with Midoriya, he seemed so…...flimsy. Once again, he reassured himself by thinking that HISS wouldn't hire these people if they didn't have a reason to. He took back his spot and gave a sloppy summary of himself.

"I'm Shinsou Hitoshi and I'm your leader, I guess. I'll do my part if you do yours. Thank you for your time. Now let's choose a name already, anyone got any ideas?" He waited for his inquiry to register in their brains. His gaze rested on the scaredy cat in the corner who shakily rose his hand. Shinsou rolled his eyes at the kid's formality.

"Yes Midoriya?" Everyone's attention focused on the young intern as he stuttered and blushed.

"H-how about the Double S Squad?" Shinsou quirked an eyebrow curiously and gestured for the boy to continue.

"It st-stands for Secret Service Squad, and we could also call it the SSS or Triple S. Those all sound c-cool right?" The indigo-haired leader debated the name silently. It wasn't terrible.

"All in favor of the Double S Squad raise your hand." Everyone except Monoma put up their vote. The blonde glared at Atisu as if he'd somehow betrayed him.

"What? I like Triple S, it reminds me of my bank vault password."

**End, Chapter 1**

**AN:** I haven't completed this yet(obviously), so there's some parts of the challenge that haven't been addressed. I will get to them in the next three chapters(roughly). Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


	2. 2: Teamwork?

**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA/BNHA or any of its characters.**

**AN: I know I'm slow okay. Here's this anyway. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Teamwork?**

"Your squad will most certainly fail." Midoriya blinked twice and allowed his blunt superior's criticism to sink in. He and the six other SSS members were doing some basic battle team training in the HISS gymnasium. Their instructor, the same dude who had shown them to the meeting room, observed them impatiently at the front of the gym. He criticized every misstep and kept mentioning the fact that they didn't have any inclination to work together. His statements weren't false.

Midoriya had an idea. All the team needed was to build closer relations. Either he should create a common enemy, or attempt to solidify their teamwork by finding a goal that suited everyone, but couldn't be done alone. He found his answer lying on the gym mats and shouting.

"Your asses are slower than my dead grandmother!" Their unnamed superior was practically begging for a rebellion. Midoriya approached the lazy mentor and shifted his weight onto one leg.

"Sir, I was wondering, could I know your name?" Everyone at HISS knew it wasn't the most brilliant idea to share your identity with a hacker. Midoriya, the closeted hacker, may not have been well-known by his team, but the guy on the mats knew of his untrustworthy business. He adamantly refused Midoriya, and therefore played right into his hands. Midoriya used a little of the acting skills he'd been touching up on in the months he usually would have been using to train at Yuuei.

"But sir, how are we supposed to get better when all we ever hear from our _guide_ is criticism?" The "teacher" shifted uncomfortably as the other team member's gazes all focused on the pair at the center of the room. The cornered mentor sat up and applied an angry expression to his face.

"You won't get pity from me _little boy_, I don't like your attitude!" With that jumbled mess of a remark, their supervision left the room. Midoriya smiled at his team with success shining in his eyes.

"What would you like to do?"

...

Shinsou's team somehow came up the _brilliant_ idea to have a battle tournament. They'd face each other head on in the gym and try not to destroy _everything_. It was their own mini Sports Festival. Shinsou let it happen; he wanted to see their quirks. He had an inclination that their quirks wouldn't be very heroic, because if they were, they'd probably be at Yuuei. Ragdoll and Hatsume both withdrew from the fights because Hatsume's quirk wouldn't help in this situation and Ragdoll didn't have a quirk anymore. The three teammates watched curiously as the showdown began.

First was a battle between Monoma and Midoriya. Izuku actually looked confident for once, while the perverse dude across from him smirked. Everybody was loving the dramatic irony. The two members perceived as the least experienced and the weakest would soon show their hidden skills. Of course Monoma was preparing to use his copy quirk, and his wit, to beat his opponent. Midoriya on the other hand, wanted to first know his opponent's quirk, and then figure out a strategy to win with his own quirk. He hoped that the weird and random workouts he'd been doing would make up for his quirk's lack of combat dexterity.

The battle began when an impatient Monoma swept his hand in a swooping arch that barely missed Izuku's abdomen. Midoriya absently brushed the green hair out of his eyes and kicked up at Monoma's chin. Although the kick did land, there was more depth in its speed rather than power, and Monoma easily shook off the pain. After a few more swipes at his opponent, who dodged with ease, Monoma's brow began to pool with sweat. Just as he went to wipe it from his eyes, Midoriya sent several punches straight at his gut. The wind escaped from his lungs in a ginormous gasp. He balked and rolled into a somersault. Monoma attempted to keep Midoriya distracted by doing a series of sweeping kicks.

The attempt worked for a time, but the bright blonde needed more power. More power meant more pain and a faster win. He desperately scratched at Midoriya's ankle and managed to touch him with the tip of his finger. The emerald-eyed teenager looked at his opponent in confusion. Was this dude seriously that desperate to win? Where did the cocky attitude from yesterday go?

He was answered when Monoma jumped to his feet and sneered. He reached out his hands dramatically,

"I got you now!" His hands glowed and Izuku knew exactly what his quirk was. It was a copy quirk. Izuku couldn't stop the laugh from escaping his mouth. He smiled at the ignorant boy who stood against him.

"You aren't going to win with that." Monoma's face morphed into confusion. Didn't his opponent have a good quirk? If not, why was he here? He got everything answered in about a minute. Midoriya punched him in the mouth and was named the winner. Then he did a terribly heroic act by helping the defeated boy to his feet and finally revealing his quirk.

A golden light crawled over Monoma's body and his bruises returned to their normal color. Everyone surrounding the two finally understood; Midoriya had healing powers and relied on his physical abilities for any combat. He would have suffered as a hero if he could only do rescue missions. The winner of the match gave the onlookers with judging stares a glare of his own. He cleared the "battlefield" for the next round, and was shortly whisked away by Hatsume. She gave him an excited tug.

"I have so many ideas to improve your mobility. Your body type is perfect to try out my chest protectors. Oh, and your arms are the perfect length for my tricep excellerators. With a quirk like yours I can finally use up some of the rescue enhancing gear I've been wanting to try out…" She continued for quite a while and Midoriya tried his best to listen. He was actually interested when she mentioned a self reflection device. He asked about it and she confirmed that it would allow him to use his power on himself. He adamantly agreed to trade his body, to use as her guinea pig for several other inventions, so that he could have one of those devices. It was a little uncomfortable, but he'd find a solution to that problem later.

Meanwhile, the tournament battles went on. Yoarashi and Atisu were facing off in a full on quirk battle. Their fight was far from the drab experience watching Monoma and Midoriya. Yoarashi's whirlwinds forced the others to stay back, but Atisu was doing surprisingly well against his strong opponent. His quirk was called Calligraphy, and he could essentially create anything by painting it through the air. This made it easy for him to draw a hastened wall and take no damage from Yoarashi's most powerful attacks.

The battling teenagers finally got serious and created a bubble of rage around them. Atisu did this literally when he painted a shield over his body. While Yoarashi's style seemed to be brute-like, Atisu's was quite the opposite. He used graceful strokes to begin painting certain things before he would actually need them. One of the most admirable was the suit of armor he had slowly detailed in onto his form. It's beauty made Midoriya wonder if his Calligraphy had a time limit. Would this artwork be everlasting or only temporary? He got his answer in a windy blow. Yoarashi's attack cracked a fence Atisu had put up in haste, and he successfully landed his first painful hit on Atisu. The poor kid crashed into the gym mats at the weirdest possible angle. Shockingly, he brushed off the pain and maintained his straight and unaffected face. Didn't this teen have any emotions?

Atisu calmly smoothed out his shorts and removed the white follicles of hair that had fallen over his eyes. He breathed out a sigh and jumped back into the fight with a painted spear in his hand. Apparently Atisu was one creative dude. In order to overcome Yoarashi's wind force he drew a force of his own. Lightning sizzled on the ends of the spear and provided enough friction to break through the gusts and pound onto Yoarashi's shoulder. Atisu's hit was far harder than Yoarashi's attack had been, and the Russian-looking teen couldn't handle as much pain as he could. So naturally, Yoarashi lost. He probably had severe pain in his shoulder for a while too.

Since the only members of the team that actually wanted to fight finished their first battles, it was onto the next round and final showdown, Midoriya versus Atisu. It's obvious who won.

**End, Chapter 2**

**AN:**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're welcome. XD


	3. 3: The Dude and his Reasons

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA/MHA or any of its characters.**

**AN: This finishes all the rules for the challenge!**

**Chapter 3: The Dude and his Reasons**

Assignments at HISS were surprisingly individual based. Midoriya thought, since they gave everyone groups, there would've been far more group missions. This secret company was as large as it was weird.

Further irritation for him came from their mentor. The secretive HISS superior clearly had his reasons for being how he was, but it was still annoying. The guy hardly showed up when he was supposed to be training them on stealth tactics, hacking, and spying. They found themselves having to either listen to Shinsou's instructions or figure it out on their own; most of them chose the second option.

Midoriya thought, even though the tournament had made them closer, each member still had the narcissistic belief that their own ambitions mattered more than the team's. He wanted the overall cooperation to be better, so he decided to share his own reasons for being here. He hoped it would open the others up, and maybe they'd even share the reasons why they were here as well.

Just on time, his teammates filed into the room. Atisu came in last with the usual smirk on his face. Everyone knew him well enough to know that he'd successfully completed a mission and probably gotten a lot of money for it. It was the only reason he had to look so smug. He was infatuated with the concept of money.

Midoriya waited for the teenagers and Ragdoll to dial down their excited sharing. They each explained their last missions in a subtle bragging way. Surprisingly, Atisu's was actually the most interesting. He said that he'd been placed undercover in the news department to figure out a certain company's motives. Apparently, a very dedicated and nosy reporter had been researching secret organizations. Now he was facing charges of fraud because Atisu had framed him for committing larceny against the company he worked; Atisu got to keep the money he'd framed the reporter for stealing. It was quite the haul.

Finally, the talk died down and Midoriya cast his baited line,

"I definitely got what I was looking for from HISS." He grinned when Hatsume, who was fiddling with some wires, bit the hook.

"What were you looking for?" Midoriya tried to appear nonchalant by responding with a broad answer. He said it loud enough to get some other people's attention.

"I think my goal is extremely similar to Atisu's in the fact that I wanted money for something greater." He hoped his tactic would make some people curious and trigger Atisu's impulsive response to his name being spoken. Midoriya's intelligence came in handy, his kindness too. Hatsume looked up from her babies curiously,

"What's this _greater_ something you're so vague about?" Everyone seemed to be at least slightly interested in the conversation now, so Midoriya finished explaining his wish.

"I want to attend the best nurse school so I can become a great EMT; unfortunately, the school is extremely above the affordable line for me. That's what I hoped HISS would help me with." Hatsume nodded in encouragement. Her pink locks fell over the gadgets and made her work table look like cotton candy.

"That's not bad Midoriya. I loved all that conviction in your voice; it sounded so…real. Personally though, my reason for coming here was all for my babies. They're appreciated much more here than they are at my placement in Yuuei. It really makes one think how unheroic heroes can be." With that thought, Hatsume broke off and went back to improving her inventions. She went into overdrive and Midoriya knew he shouldn't bother her for the rest of the day. Atisu interjected with his own quick statement,

"I only care that you care about money, that's always a good value. Everyone already knows why I'm here, and that's to be swimming in green. If you have any issues with that, talk to my father; he's real persuasive on the subject." The gray-haired rich kid observed his fellow squad members hesitantly. He seemed to be waiting for someone to object. Atisu sat down comfortably in a chair when no one did. He looked slightly shocked to receive no opposition.

Feeling somehow obliged to share, Monoma stood up and said the most selfless thing they'd ever heard him say.

"The only reason I'm here, is because the place I wanted to be is also where the only person I care about attends. I didn't want to be a burden on her, so I left." He grumbled slightly, and quickly turned away from their shocked faces. The confession was completely spontaneous. Suddenly, a deep voice cut through the room, filled with excitement.

"Now that we've created this little share and tell, I wouldn't mind telling you all my purpose for staying with HISS. I wasn't ever acknowledged for my excellence, not even when I blatantly refused Yuuei's invitation to join. They never thought of me as an aspiring hero." Yoarashi chuckled lightly.

"Isn't it ironic that I'm now in their rival school and working against them!" The fur on his shoulders ruffled from the small breeze coming through a window. He smiled at the people surrounding. They all looked back blankly. These stories were getting pretty deep, and the fact that everyone was sharing such emotionally clad information so openly was shocking in the least.

Finally, the group counseling turned to Ragdoll. She smoothed her cat ears nervously and observed her favorite pupils.

"I came here to be useful; a quirkless person like me couldn't be useful anywhere else." The teenagers each gave her a sympathetic stare. They all found Ragdoll to be a bit annoying at times, but they all also had to admit she was quite kind and understanding. By watching the news, they understood as well, that the loss of her quirk had been tragic and unfortunate. It wasn't fair for someone so compassionate to receive all the karma of evil people. Then again, when was fate ever fair?

Last but not least, Shinsou addressed his squad with a short monologue. He tousled his purple hair absentmindedly.

"General studies would've been boring, and I didn't want to waste my time trying to become a hero that would never be recognized." Shinsou finished the quickest speech in the world just as a highly recognizable man entered the room.

"Aww, how cute. You're all getting along." He rolled his eyes noticeably and faced the teenage audience.

"I have an assignment for you kindergarteners. It's a _team_ mission." His sarcasm got everyone's attention adequately. They waited for him to explain the new quest. The HISS superior grinned fanatically.

"Yuri Nast has escaped his conviction. We'll need all of you to stop him from revealing HISS is real. The best part is, you might never come back."

...

Atisu had _so_ much_ fun_ explaining that Yuri Nast was the reporter _he_ was supposed to put in _jail_. Mr. Nast was also one of the largest risks to HISS. The organization couldn't afford leaks on the location of their headquarters. If that happened, everyone working within it would be jailed; it _was_ an illegal organization after all.

Also, their base would be immediately stormed by heroes and villains alike. They were on the top of both hit lists. This was all thanks to the organizations hiring posts. They, unannounced to most HISS members, actively allowed certain...unsavory characters to hire their assassins and their guards. It oftentimes led to the death of heroes, villains, and rich supporters of those groups. HISS wasn't highly popular, but it was necessary.

Heroes began their hate of HISS because of the fact that they funded many media advocates for the destruction heroes left behind after fights. It was quite the uproar and extremely controversial.

Villains were angered by HISS because they stole possible recruits and protected their priority targets. It was apparently annoying to run into well-trained guards when you're on a killing spree, who knew?

With only small criticism for Atisu's unsuccessful job, the Double S Squad took action. They moved, without hesitation, to protect the organization that sheltered them. After this mission, they would be known….no, revered as, SSS: The "Elite" Members of HISS. The squad would be called this because of their extreme "success" in building bars around Yuri Nast.

**End, Chapter 3**

**AN: **If you feel like it, tell me how I did on the challenge. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, the girl Monoma's a burden on was Kendo. Didn't know if you caught that...


	4. 4: Yuri Nast

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA/MHA or any of its characters! Oh, and I also don't own Google, or ...Sherlock Homes...or Star Wars...**

**AN: There's some character development, "antagonist" introduction, and a touch of romance in this chapter. This also has some new perspectives. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Yuri Nast **

Ok so, being a reporter wasn't all it was hyped up to be. Yuri found himself easily distracted chasing investigations that went cold. In his department, he was now nicknamed the Case Chaser. More precisely, the _Cold_ Case Chaser. People are most creative when using insults. Not that he ever thought of it as an insult.

Sure, he could be a _little_ obsessive at times, but he labeled that as passion. His "passion" however, did end up putting him in a cell. Thankfully, he _had_ actually helped a few investigators solve some cases, so they ruled that he wasn't guilty of fraud. He was glad for that since he wouldn't be guilty even _if_ he was the one who did it. That was a lot of money.

Yuri's ambition finally got in his way when one of the mysteries he wanted to prove, came to life. The HISS foundation to him was like a ghost. He was never actually sure it existed, but he chased it anyway. He started chasing it when he was a bit younger and wanted to make a big name for himself. He had almost completely abandoned it, but something had hooked him back in.

Before he was "jailed", a new member joined the company. He was young and he clearly only got hired because of his money. There was another thing Yuri noticed about him though; he had no history. Being the slightly paranoid person he was, Yuri searched up all his coworkers to make sure they weren't secretly criminals. Usually his results would come up empty. When he searched up this guy his results literally came up empty.

Google was just like,

"Sorry, this guy's clearly using an alias. Contact me when you get his real name please." Yuri used everything he knew to find out who the kid was. Nothing worked. That's when he knew that the dude could only be from HISS. It was the only company advanced enough to hide everything so thoroughly. His long-forgotten ghostly friend had finally reappeared.

…

The leaders of HISS lived up to their name. Atisu had faced some angry bankers in his time, but this jar of snakes reached a new level. He hadn't finished his job to the best of his abilities. HISS scolded him and said things like,

"You should have used that money to pay off the judge." Government organizations, how unfair could they get? Atisu debated with himself and eventually concluded that he should listen to these people's ailments. They were the ones who _paid_ him after all. As usual, money was his only motivation to enter spy territory once again. Only this time, with back up.

…

It was weird taking orders from Atisu. He'd always thought of Shinsou as the leader; the one who called the shots. He could see Ragdoll possibly taking the lead because of seniority, but Atisu never came to mind when someone mentioned leadership. In fact, the only time Atisu _did_ come to mind was when someone mentioned large wads of money, or spoiled rich kids.

Midoriya brushed his hair to the side and waited for their mission to truly begin. Atisu had already broke down the basics as they rode in the back of a disguised van. The only thing Midoriya pulled from Atisu's description of Nast was that he was obsessed with mysteries. At least they had a way to distract the guy, but how could they get him out of their way?

HISS had given the squad two options to be rid of Yuri Nast: kill him or place him in jail. One of those was far more preferred, but also more temporary. The decision would ultimately be made when they faced Nast's full resistance. The teenagers, being teenagers, left all their problems for the future.

The vehicle finally came to a halt in front of the news building. They filed out, following Atisu wearily into the tan skyscraper. Their undercover clothes were that of summer interns while their temporary leader wore his usual black suit. After receiving an introduction to the company's boss they took an informal tour on break. Then, they were finally shown their target.

Triple S had been led to believe that Yuri Nast would look like any other authority figure that stood out as a threat, but the reality was...disappointment. As with many things in life, disappointment can be dealt with even if it's not immediately, but it becomes extremely annoying.

Their major political opponent sitting in front of them wore a work distributed uniform with a sloppy tie. He also had a black fedora that wasn't even close to his size. Brown chin stubble protruded noticeably from beneath his thin, chiseled nose, and his eyes seemed exhausted from too much screen time. He wasn't bulky like most antagonists are meant to be viewed, nor was he menacing in the least. His arms were even skinnier than Hatsume's, and she didn't even work out. The only vaguely interesting trait that Nast had was his eyes. They were a greyish-blue and held a certain glimmer in them that reminded Midoriya heavily of Sherlock Holmes. This guy was obviously a detective, well...one without all the physical trauma.

When Nast finally looked up from his seemingly endless bout of research, he gave the group an accessing glare. His glare reached Atisu and he shot up from his seat.

"You!" He dropped his loud accusation when several of his coworkers gave him annoyed looks.

"You're from HISS. You framed me." He whispered the last part aggressively and his gaze narrowed.

"Why are you back? Here to finish the job?" Atisu snickered and straightened his tie.

"Yes actually, we are." Midoriya cursed under his breath. Why'd he have to reveal the whole "we" factor. This kid was a seriously terrible team player. Yuri chuckled and began typing on his computer.

"You think I haven't created a counter measure? Your skills are excellent when it comes to banking young man, but I've learned to enforce my personal dealings through other means." Midoriya found it interesting that a paranoid person just complimented his enemy and then went on to insult himself by saying his security wasn't good enough. What kind of person does that? Midoriya, as a major analyzer and hacker, also took a few glances at Nast's computer. The device was outdated. Nast probably chose to use it because most modern hackers were just that, modern. The mystery-solving adult clearly intended to make it as difficult as possible to hack his files, and after already being bested once he'd probably put on an extra layer of encoding or two. The only way to hack this guy now was to get in remotely; it put a large dent in that plan.

Atisu finally pulled away from the argument and brushed his shoulder professionally. He gestured for his companions to follow him into their new work space. Once he saw it, Midoriya decided to steal Nast's computer as soon as possible; the intern's office was ghastly.

…

Monoma knew he was the only one in the room who held an affinity for organization, or more commonly explained as OCD. He needed everything to be exactly how he wanted it, and the intern's office was...bothersome. As soon as they entered, Monoma's eyelid began twitching and he had an enormous impulse to clean.

Chairs were not lined up or put into the correct color coordinated cubicles. There were shredded paper clippings strewn on the floor and not-at-all stacked in neat piles. Only about half the cubes had already built-in computers while the others held empty space. Also, he saw that there was only one bottle of hand sanitizer in the entire room. The most startling fact was the spiders. Hidden under many of the desks were traps made of silky string that came from those disgusting insects. When Hatsume darted past him and jumped onto an office chair, paying no mind to the chaos, Monoma almost had a panic attack. Atisu, thankfully, spoke for him,

"Ugh, they expect us to work in this mess? It's appalling what they make kids do these days." After stating the accurate fact, he picked up the first shred of paper and threw it into the recycling. Monoma almost hugged him. The only reason he didn't was because there was a fragment of hair on the back of his suit. Without thinking, the blonde selflessly removed it, hoping nobody else would notice. He literally sighed when he saw the others dispersing without a single thought. Scooting away from Atisu, he began cleaning the room with fervent determination.

Apparently, this was an unusual thing for a teenager to do, because their boss, who'd been coming to check on them, shouted at him in a concerned voice.

"You shouldn't do that. It's not _your_ job." Monoma looked up at the man and quirked an eyebrow. Clearly whoever's job it was, wasn't very good at it.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me." Without further elaboration, he went back to work; only satisfied when it appeared better than brand new. When he finished, Monoma finally sat with the others at the center of the office. He purposely chose the cubicle with nothing in it; he didn't want his problem to show too obviously. His squad members gave him strange looks, but didn't say anything. Instead, they shared their various ideas on how to bury Nast figuratively or literally.

…

"You are not a nice guy. You are not a nice guy. You are NOT a nice guy. Your top priority is always money. You DO NOT care about anyone else. You are not a nice guy." Atisu repeated the phrase to himself while passing Monoma on his way to the corner. The blonde looked up with a questioning gaze. Atisu grimaced and fast-walked to his destination, hoping the teenager wouldn't follow. Unfortunately, no one can truly have hope when facing adversity, only courage. That meant Monoma followed.

He approached from behind and tapped Atisu on the shoulder. He then asked curiously,

"What was that all about?" A small smirk worked its way to his lips, causing Atisu's face to morph into quite the opposite.

"That's none of your business R2D2, go away?" Monoma briefly questioned the nickname, but suddenly got it. This guy considered him a robot which was supposed to be emotionless but still somehow likable.

"It's not, but I'm still curious C3PO. Why were you saying those things?" Monoma asked genuinely while his appearance changed to interested. He sat down next to Atisu and waited patiently for a reply.

"Fine, but if I tell you, don't tell anyone else. If you can do that, I'll disregard your impulsive cleaning and compassion." Monma nodded in understanding and Atisu finally let down his guard. His usually expressionless face actually showed the slightest bit of emotion as he shared his deepest secret.

"I don't _really_ care about money. I only make it seem that way so others don't judge my motives." He paused and sent Monoma an uncertain glance. The blonde gestured for him to continue.

"I've only ever wanted my father to care about me. I know the only way to do that is through money; it's all he loves." Atisu's eyes grew sad and he looked away. Monoma, finding that Atisu's sadness also affected him, did the only thing he could think of to cheer him up. He planted a kiss on his cheek and walked away. He let the teen brood alone because everyone needs their own time to grieve. The "emotionless" Monoma realized the weight of what he did a few moments later and, as he passed his squad to escape, they all saw a flustered teenager seeking refuge from confusion.

**Chapter 4, End. **

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to me because I had a lot of fun writing it. My favorite character in this fanfiction is Atisu, if you couldn't already tell, so I always like writing from his perspective. Thanks for reading!**


	5. 5: Iceberg

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BNHA/MHA or ANY of its characters! (also don't own Godzilla, that sassy beast)**

**EN: Lmao, I was editing this and laughing. The ending's excellent. Good job Jest. Enjoy you...readers!**

**Chapter 5: Iceberg**

Chuckle, laugh, giggle, snort, chortle, and crow. Both used for joy, and to insight fear. Shinsou was sure that was the one thing he wanted to share with his squad. Is that one thing joy or fear? He wasn't entirely sure yet. Though he did know that they'd all soon find out. If their plan to capture Nast failed, then they'd share in fear, for HISS would certainly kill them and then fall to the presses exposure. If they succeeded, it was a fifty percent chance for full joy. It depended on how well they accomplished their goal. Would Yuri be killed or would he rot behind bars? Shinsou had to wonder because, without curiosity, no one would have anything.

After a few days of having normal jobs, and witnessing the awkward development of romance between Atisu and Monoma, the entire squad began to get bored. They all realized at some point that HISS was pretty much the best job ever, and life as an intern sucked because everyone basically thought of them as assistants. Only, they were more disliked. Maybe even more so than the janitors that never seemed to be here.

Their boredom however, was the perfect type of motivation for creativity. More and more crazy plans were given as time creeped by. Yuri occasionally stood in the doorway to glare at them. His unnerving gaze didn't make it any easier to keep up the act. Thankfully, Yuri's little observation periods were cut off after his boss yelled at him and asked if he was planning another embezzlement. The teenagers had a good laugh at that.

"Maybe Monoma can use some of his new _skills_ to entice Nast." The statement, laced with humor, was made by Yoarashi and was clearly meant to piss the blonde off. Monoma however, was occupied and didn't seem to notice the development of a terrible plan that purposely targeted him. Monoma kept sending glances towards Atisu, and the white-haired teen did the same. It was so obvious that they liked each other. So, the other squad members had recently taken to teasing the pair. Of course, the lovey-dovey teenagers were too lost in thoughts and hormones to care. Instead, everyone else got to focus on solving the actual problem, and Shinsou went back to leading the infiltration.

Finally, a real plan was concocted and each members parts were distributed. Monoma and Atisu, being as distracted as they were, didn't get to choose their roles and got stuck with the worst contribution. They got to be the distraction(haha, more irony.

Hatsume and Shinsou moved to the bosses office to receive an admin code. Hatsume's job was to search the office and find the code. She'd relay it to Shinsou, who would be acting as a lookout for the boss. Shinsou would then pass it off to Yoarashi who would keep part of the office workers busy with questions. Shinsou would take his place as distractor and Yoarashi would take the code away to break any suspicion of a plan from arousing. He'd then go to the interns room and write the code on a sticky note. He'd place it at Ragdoll's desk for her to find and head to the bathroom. In there the rest of the team would be waiting. His arrival would signal their dispersal.

Yoarashi would wait there and observe the squad as they did their duties. Midoriya was to go to the boss and keep him from entering his office and noticing Hatsume's meddling. She would be rearranging the mess into the original appearance. Ragdoll meanwhile would get the code from the intern's office and deliver it to Midoriya. She'd take over occupying the boss while Midoriya went to Nast's cubicle. Monoma and Atisu's job was to somehow make Nast need to go to the bathroom and then follow him there and keep him distracted. Midoriya would then use the admin code to remove the encryption layers on Nast's computer and do something illegal with it. If everything worked out the teens would find an excuse to leave their posts and head back to the office one after the other. Then, they'd make sure no one was suspicious of the set up.

The last thing to do was to send someone to report their suspicions on Nast. The one reporting had to be the most trusted of them. Which, would probably be Ragdoll or Monoma. Atisu would have been the best choice, but his accusations had failed once before. They chose Monoma simply because the boss had witnessed his ambition by watching him clean up the intern's office without being asked. Although, Ragdoll would also be a good choice because of her seniority and because she was around the bosses age and the opposite gender. They'd make the final decision when the plan was executed.

…..

"So, we're going to be the Iceberg squad now?" Atisu crossed his arms and waited for his joke to register. A few squad members sent him looks of surprise. Apparently, no one thought he could make a pun. Just a minute ago, the squad had been pestering each other and talking over the plan to relieve some stress. They'd ended on an interesting note of Yoarashi making fun of Nast's name.

"Even his name makes him sound like a gang boss. How did he end up being so skinny? I mean, I would've thought a better name for someone so flimsy is Yuri Mast." The Mast part had made Atisu immediately think of ships, and their plan was to sink him, hence the idea of the Iceberg. Thankfully, Monoma's supportive chuckle sparked an encore of laughs from the squad. Without it, the joke would've been extremely awkward coming from his mouth. Shinsou mimicked a dictator and put a finger in the air mockingly. He made his voice comically serious and much deeper.

"From this moment, I dub our team the Iceberg Squad. The name shall stay until the ship has sunk." Laughter filled the room. Glares from the office workers outside were the only thing that stopped them. Shinsou reapplied his straight face and became realistically serious.

"Alright, it's time for the Iceberg Squad to take action."

…..

Hatsume had far too much fun destroying the bosses office. She knew she was the one assigned to cleaning it, yet she couldn't resist a little roleplaying as Godzilla. Also, it was surprisingly easier to find the administration override code when she could throw stuff anywhere. It was pure luck that she'd remembered to take a picture of the office before messing it up. Hatsume inserted the photo into her new invention and let it do the work for her. Meanwhile, she passed the code to Shinsou who'd been taking a nap; he was a terrible lookout.

…..

"So beautiful, are you busy on Friday?" Yoarashi was rudely interrupted when an indigo-haired idiot walked up to him with a piece of paper in his fist. Shinsou did not seem pleased with the way Yoarashi had distracted the office workers; maybe he was a little jealous?

"Yoarashi you know there's no flirting allowed in office. Please let those of us with _real_ questions get our turn. It's not polite to waste the time of such experienced workers." Yoarashi rolled his eyes and snatched the crumpled paper from Shinsou. He sent a regretful last look to the workers as he left.

"I'll miss you." Then, he struted away and into the intern's office space. There, he hurriedly wrote the numbers onto a note just as instructed in the plan. After regrettably following the quota to a tee, Yoarashi walked to the bathroom and gave the others the "sign" they'd been waiting for. It wasn't very exciting; the "sign" was literally him walking into the room. Man, could this plan be any more boring?

…..

Ragdoll, Midoriya, Atisu, and Monoma gave a formal nod to each other and headed off to do their parts simultaneously. Monoma was currently walking side-by-side with Atisu and discussing ways to lure Nast into the bathroom.

"How about we just pour some water in a cup. Doesn't water usually make people have to go pee. Then, we can just block his exit for a while." Atisu shrugged and went to collect a mug and a jug of water from the employee table. At the same time, Monoma strode up to Nast and pulled the dude's attention away from his computer.

"Hey Nast, don't you ever get tired from typing all day? Do you ever take a break?" Along with that question, Monoma stifled a yawn and leaned over in feigned sleepiness on Nast's cubicle wall. Nast sent him a disgusted expression and stopped typing temporarily. Atisu joined them just as Nast asked,

"What do you want?" Atisu shared a smile with Monoma and handed him an empty cup.

"I don't know about you, but I want some water. Care for some?" Without waiting for an answer, Atisu set a glass on Nast's desk and filled it. Frustrated with the two bothersome teenagers, Nast stood abruptly and stretched.

"If you think this is going to make me leave my desk so you two can set me up again, you're wrong." Nast's gaze flickered back and forth between the teengagers. Seeing their looks of disappointment and failure made him sigh. Why were teenagers always so obvious?

"Well, Mr. Nast," Monoma caught his attention, "If you're so afraid of us meddling in your affairs, we could just go with you. You could, I don't know, keep an _eye_ on us." Nast actually did need a break, so with one quick glance around the room, he saw the rest of the squad busily doing "normal" work things and decided it wouldn't be so bad. He swung around in his chair and followed them into the bathroom.

…..

Midoriya, who'd avoided Nast's quick check by diving into the nearest cubicle, let out a breath. He was glad that the space was free of observant office workers. Brushing off the lint from his suit, Midoriya stood and briskly paced over to Nast's empty chair. He immediately broke through the first layer of encryption and then input the admin code.

It was shockingly entertaining to watch all the hours of work Nast put in peel away from one four digit code that'd taken about one minute to find. The guy's obsessive paranoia was, for the second time, not enough. Midoriya skimmed greedily over the many files on Nast's desktop and deleted a few that looked important. That would at the very least get him fired. Next, he followed the digital trail left by Atisu and easily found a way to enact the very same freud. Lastly, he installed a digital trail virus that streamed illegal videos. Finished, Midoriya spun in the chair happily and shut down the computer. A large smirk was displayed comically one his face.

Peering around causiousally, he composed himself and strode confidently into the squad's planning room. Only Atisu and Monoma were missing from the office, and the members that were there had all done their part perfectly.

…..

Improvising was not always the best idea. His and Monoma's procrastination on ideas to distract Nast had resulted in both a negative and a positive. For one, Nast took forever to freshen up in the bathroom, so at least they got to think, but the plans they came up with were all rudimentary and most didn't leave probable cause for blocking Nast's exit. So, when Nast's stall door creaked open, Monoma did the first thing that popped into his brain when he thought of bathroom's and teenagers. He jerked Atisu closer and backed him against the door. Then, he kissed him.

Everyone's been in a situation where there was a pair of teenagers making out in the most inconvenient spot , Yuri Nast certainly was. He came out of the stall and casually stepped over to wash his hands. When he moved to leave however, he received a nasty surprise. Monoma and Atisu were locked in a passionate embrace that no one except them, and maybe a few Yaoi lovers, would want to see. Nast immediately turned away and started debating ways to get out of this. He ruled out that this was a plan for them to distract him because of the fact that they were clearly genuine in what they were doing. There was no way both of them could be that good at acting. Nast peeked back over at the teenagers to see that _nothing_ had changed. He sighed and realized he'd just have to wait it out.

**End, Chapter 5**

**EN:** Jest, the actual author, will be released from the hospital on his birthday(also my birthday) which is July 31st btw. From that time onward the chapters will probably(?) update faster because he'll type and I'll edit like usual(none of this "Jada does everything" crap anymore). Well anyway, thanks for reading! -Jest's editor(Jada)


	6. 6: Teenager is synonymous to Failure

**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA/BNHA or any of its characters.**

**An: I finally got past some writer's block and have made this chapter. I've been writing like crazy these last few days, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: "Teenager" is synonymous to "Failure"**

Yuri Nast did get fired, and he was extremely frustrated for it. He knew exactly who was responsible, but the one's he blamed had already quit before he'd been discovered, so his accusations were invalid. The one victory he held was the fact he wasn't in jail, or dead. He'd known from the moment they walked in, that the teenagers were there to get rid of him. His paranoia did pay off sometimes. Of course, he'd thought they'd completely fail. Losing his job was never part of the plan.

Thankfully, now that he wasn't part of the news industry, his former company couldn't search his computer without a warrant, and his judge friend didn't feel like issuing one for some unknown reason. So, he went home free. Though, he now had way more time to mess around with, and he decided to set upon finding a way to expose the annoying teens and their organization. He searched for whatever organizations he could to find traces of the teens and maybe discover their next mission for HISS. Nast got obnoxiously ecstatic when he accidentally found the key to his success and the persistent team of kids' failure, Yuuei High School.

Nast didn't have a clue why he hadn't ever thought of it before. Yuuei was such a famous school, he'd just assumed that HISS wouldn't risk putting agents there because it gave them a much greater chance of being discovered. Of course, he also hadn't been as good at detective work when he'd checked the school previously. Now though, he knew Hatsume Mei worked under the infamous engineer Power Loader in the hero support class. He hadn't been through enough to check the underlying classes of Yuuei, but now he was excited and a little apprehensive. Yuuei was a start.

Nast already knew that Yuuei didn't know about Hatsume's betrayal. If they did, she'd either be locked up, or HISS would be exposed. He decided then and there how to enact his revenge. Both HISS and Yuuei would fall into the worst hands, reporters. The news always sought better stories, and most of them were centered around the biggest businesses as everyone wanted those businesses to fail the most. Nast knew that if he did it the right way, both Yuuei and HISS would not only be disbanded, but also abused by the nasty words of desperate reporters. He almost let out one of those shrill evil laughs, but then he realized that life wasn't as easy as an old-time mob movie. His neighbors would think he was crazy.

….

A pale stream of fractured light filtered into the port, falling across the many outlines of rectangular trucks. On each truck there was a symbol recognizable as the Hero Support. In other words, those trucks were meant for stealth missions into the big manufacturing companies that sold gear to heroes. The Double S Squad's very own assignment was to take a few of these trucks, convince the Hero Support workers that they were delivery men, and steal the gear that the support people loaded in. Sure, it was illegal, but HISS needed new supplies and their bank stores were running low. Shinsou, Ragdoll, and Midoriya each took a truck with the others splitting up in the truck backs. They smiled at each other and ignited the engines. Shinsou led the way through the large metallic doors and they were off.

Midoriya, always the over-achiever, practiced his delivery guy impersonation on the way there. It was supremely annoying to Monoma who was positioned in the back. The annoyingness did come in handy when the suvalliance guard approached the entering truck. Midoriya didn't act at all professional when the guard came around. Instead, he blubbered about overhauls and storage crates. Monoma suspected that the guard only let them through because Midoriya was probably giving him a headache, but what matters is not _how_ they got in, just that they did.

They parked loudly and swung their doors open to admire the beauty of the business they were about to rob. Monoma dusted his fake uniform before the truck back clunked open to let him out. He chuckled as he realized the place actually didn't look too bad. It had piles of boxes littered over the tables hap-hazardly, but other than that, everything was pretty tidy and maybe even worth admiring. Frames hung on some of the walls with pictures of famous engineers and reminders to always strive for the best. The floor was spiffy clean and a janitor sped past on a floor-polishing machine right as he stepped out. He felt bad that his utility boots weren't completely clean and left almost unnoticeable smudges on the newly-cleaned floor. He glanced around guiltily, but nobody seemed to care. His gaze followed the white line along the wall until it landed upon their destination.

The corner for supply affairs was crowded with gear and papers to apply for it. At each desk-like area sat a person who occasionally tinkered with the inventions in front of them. The squad followed Shinsou as he shuffled past the wide-open chestnut door, and stopped briskly at a table holding some expensive-looking armor. He cleared his throat and spoke ironically in a scratchy voice that sounded like it needed a bit of a polish itself.

"We're here for the armor and weapons pick-up. Three loads please." The woman behind the desk flicked her hair over her shoulders and then grabbed a piece of paper. She slapped it onto a nearby crate and slid it to the man at the next table down. He nodded and slid it back, another crate following its trail. Then, she spoke,

"Ah, you must be here for pick-up #32, Sir Nighteye doesn't like to be kept waiting you know. He's got a whole new group of interns coming in." Her voice was shrill and annoyingly high-pitched, but Shinsou didn't seem bothered. He was about to answer when Midoriya tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the paper on the crate. Monoma's eyes widened as he saw the words written on it. He thanked Midoriya's observation skills because, the pick-up number wasn't #32 and it wasn't for Nighteye, it was actually #14 and it was for something called the Eight Precepts. Shinsou smiled back at the lady and smoothed his pants.

"I'm sure _Sir Nighteye_ will receive his order in time. Those interns won't be disappointed." Thanks to Midoriya, Shinsou had known that this particular Hero Support company also supported villains, and he was able to change his behavior to match that of the dirty business they were supposed to be doing. The woman grinned and issued a command to a few workers in the back. She turned back to Shinsou and told him, in her squeaky voice, to pull the trucks in for loading. Shinsou mussed his hair and smirked,

"Of course miss." Monoma didn't miss the false venom behind Shinsou's words. He was acting exactly like a villain. His voice carried the silent authority of someone who didn't like to be bossed around, and his shoulders had adjusted into a slighter position. To anyone watching it would seem this was Shinsou's natural look and he had been guarded before, but now that he knew everyone was on the same page, he'd dropped his guard and became the dirty dealer he was. It could make anyone shiver.

….

"Are you sure it was the Eight Precepts?" The HISS superior, whom nobody knew the name of, asked for what seemed the billionth time. At this point even Midoriya had to roll his eyes.

"Yes, it says so right on the box, I _watched _the woman write it." He ruffled his green-hair habitually. His fingers twirled noiselessly through the dark strands. The HISS guy, whom everybody just called Dude now, clicked his tongue and sighed.

"If you're sure, than I have to tell Dorell right away. Those guys are the worst kind of villains, and if that business is dealing with them, then that means they're probably about to make a move." Midoriya nodded and lifted a hand to gester to the door. He wasn't having it with Dude today. The guy was being seriously annoying, and the squad just wanted to be taken off their restrictions that came from failing the Yuri Nast mission. Finally, Dude took the hint and bustled through the door, not even caring that he'd just followed the orders of someone ranked below him. Then, the Triple S members relaxed and went back to doing the boring things of everyday life. Atisu left saying he had to go see his brother, who was in the hospital for some unknown reason, and asking Monoma to text him if they got another mission. Hatsume fiddled with the pile of wires on her desk and smiled when Midoriya skimmed over them. Suddenly, she raked the wires into a bag and shot up.

"Oh, I gotta go too, Power Loader says Yuuei's Spring Festival is coming up! That means my best babies have to be maintenance checked before we display them!" She grinned and threw her hair into a messy ponytail as she darted out the door. Midoriya jumped out of her way as she sped past and went back to observing. Ragdoll was watching Yoarashi shave a piece of wood, while Monoma stared out the single window in the corner, looking absent-minded and slightly forlorn. Shinsou was kicked back on a bean-bag chair with a laptop settled in his lap. A mirror behind him reflected the tabs Shinsou kept on his computer. Midoriya smiled as he witnessed the indigo-haired teen's obsession with cats. Midoriya stiffened when Ragdoll and Monoma both stood at the same time and announced that, they too, were leaving. Ragdoll said she had to visit her family and check on some guy named Kota. The name immediately made Midoriya picture Koji Koda, the silent tree-person that he'd partnered up with once in hero training at Yuuei. Just as quickly as he imagined it, the vision dissipated and Midoriya waved to Ragdoll.

Monoma said he was hoping to catch a ride with Hatsume to visit his friend Kendo at Yuuei. Apparently, even though he'd left the place to stop being a burden on her, he still wanted to go back and see how she was faring. Midoriya was honestly surprised that the blonde actually admitted that. It was ironic how having a relationship with a cold person had made Monoma less secretive about his compassionate side. All these people talking of Yuuei made Midoriya nostalgic. Though he'd only been there for a few short weeks, he remembered the atmosphere of friendliness and acceptance that always surrounded the school. Unfortunately, by remembering Yuuei, he also dredged up memories of Bakugou. He briefly wondered how the ash-blonde was doing, but stopped when he caught himself muttering, _why should I care. _Midoriya knew he did still care about Bakugou, and he wondered once again if Bakugou ever cared about him. It was a hard question that he was sure he'd never get the answer to. After all, without registration in Yuuei, or the dream of becoming a hero, Midoriya would probably never see him again. Yoarashi cut off his thoughts with an obnoxious declaration.

"I'm leaving too!" He added another sentence in a short muttering under his breath. "I don't know how anyone can stand it just sitting there, _thinking._" The russian-looking teen spat the last word out aggressively, and it made Midorya reflect on all the groups changes. Everyone had taken to life with HISS at a different pace and it had changed each of them in a unique and interesting way. Midoriya debated on what he'd pulled from his more-than-a-year with HISS. As he reflected on his own betterment, Shinsou continued to click through cute images of cats, but then he snapped his laptop shut and turned his head to the side in a motion of curiosity.

"You know you can leave right?" Midoriya broke slowly from his thoughts and nodded. Only one person had to stay in the squad's meeting room to update everyone else on mission status, and everyone else could go about their daily lives without a thought of that one bored person sitting alone in a room so quiet, it was annoying. Ironically, the people who usually took that place was him or Shinsou. Midoriya smiled wistfully and tapped the glass on the window he'd moved to.

"Yes, but my mom thinks I'm at my job, saving up for nursing school, so I don't really need to go anywhere." Shinsou crossed his legs and tapped his fingers, one after another in a repeating pattern, over his closed computer.

"Well, I don't have to go anywhere either." Midoriya blinked slowly and stared out the clear glass. His eyes followed the lines of clouds drifting through the yellow and blue sky.

"What'd you tell your parents to cover up HISS?" Shinsou uncrossed his legs again and sat up as far as he could in the relaxing chair. His eyes followed Midoriya's out the window, tracing the outline of greyish blobs.

"I didn't, they kinda...kicked me out because they were afraid of my quirk. They told me the only reason they allowed me to stay in the house before was because I was too young to be on my own." His voice stayed monotone. Midoriya was shocked by the easy way Shinsou admitted his horrible situation. There wasn't even a drop of regret or anger laced in his tone. It had him intrigued. Midoriya turned his attention to Shinsou, eyes wide with curiosity.

"What about your quirk would make anyone do something so terrible?" Shinsou flinched and ran a hand nervously through his deep purple hair. He looked Midoriya in the eye and, even though his voice remained monotone, his irises glittered with a deep, resonate suffering.

"Well Midoriya, not everyone thinks that anyone can be a hero. People fear the unknown and, since they can't know how villains feel, they fear them. I suppose they did it to protect their family." Midoriya gasped and leaned closer to Shinsou, reaching his arm forward to comfort the boy.

"But you're part of their family, how could they do that?" Shinsou smiled painfully and his eyes shadowed over as he sighed.

"You can't have a family if you're feared."

**End, Chapter 6**

**An: I want to thank one of the people who left a review, Butter, because the questions in it gave me a bunch of ideas for this chapter. Thank you! I hope I have successfully peaked your interest now as to what Yuri Nast will actually do, and how the Eight Precepts are involved. Everyone should be excited for when Eri will be revealed. How will it all work out? No one knows, not even me, so don't ask. Thanks for reading!**


	7. 7: Revenge of the Shipwreck

**Disclaimer: I have not contributed in anyway to the development of characters or story in the show, nor the manga named BNHA/MHA!**

**AN: Yo yo yo! I'm back bros! I know I've been recently unactive, and it's because life gave me a few punches to the gut and I lost my motivation to write. For me as an author, that's everything. I'm here now though, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Revenge of the Shipwreck**

As with the Titanic, the Iceberg had done its job. It had split the magnanimous hunk of wood and scattered its brains. It had made everyone else shun the ship, hating it for all it was. It'd frozen over the inside, filling it with an empty, but moldable treasure.

Of course, the shipwreck was always remembered, if only as a mistake. It was revered for its excellence, its symbolism of society's progress. It was scavenged from the sea and made anew, even better than its previous form.

In this case, Nast was the Titanic, the destroyed, but amazing ship that had been shunned. Now however, he aimed to make his story one not only to be learned from, but admired. He wanted to be better than the Titanic. He would sail on, even if he had to tape his split halves back together in order to do so.

Fingers tapping excitedly over his computer's keys, he grinned. A few windows asked him for permission to activate a possibly virus infected window. He clicked them away to reveal the inner workings of Yuuei's system. Then, he tapped on the teacher he knew to have the most active social life, Midnight. Face scrunching in disgust upon revealing her profile, he quickly hacked in at the same time she logged in so there'd be no suspicions if she checked her activity.

Scrolling down, he smirked and procured a new post. He frantically tagged it with all the most famous and detrimental news stations he knew, and posted. Spinning in his chair, he grinned wider and thanked the gods. Then, feeling a bit arrogant, he took a snapshot of his work, wanting the moment to last forever. That was his first mistake.

...

The screen blinked dramatically, following the glitch-inducing pitches of the young news lady's voice. Ragdoll inched closer to the TV, paying no regard to the rest of the squad's interest. She smiled in her usual reassuring way, and stared intently at the wavering screen, eyes wide. The reporter continued on with a perfectly terrible happiness,

"._..several detectives have been hired to investigate Yuuei, Mei Hatsume, and this new anonymous tipper who seems to have it out for either Midnight, the school, or just heroes in general_…" A gasp escaped from Ragdoll's lips before she could stop it, and her joy faltered. Shinsou, always the depressing logical one, sighed.

"Looks like we failed, _again_. We may have just caused the destruction of HISS." Ragdoll turned to the downed teens, and tried her best to appear unaffected. She shook her head adamentally, getting their attention.

"Now, don't you start with all that negative energy. Nast must've left some sort of trail in his attempts." Midoriya joined in, his bright warmth bringing back a spark of hope. His voice came out in the loud, but comforting melody it almost always had.

"Yeah, even the best coders make mistakes, and Nast is pretty self-centered." Atisu rolled his eyes, flipping his hair irritably.

"_Right_, and how does that help anything?" The lovable boy with freckles ignored the sarcasm, as he'd grown used to Atisu's antactics.

"Nast probably did something dumb like document his success. He's a detective that takes pride in his work, which means he probably kept a trophy of some kind. Any trophy of his is also a fatal flaw." Shinsou quickly jumped in with support, causing a tide of agreeing teenagers. Ragdoll could do nothing but smile. The dynamics of familial love never ceased to amaze.

...

Shinsou got the laugh he'd wished for. It was shrill, long-winded, and utterly maniacal. He'd always wondered what made lonely people go insane, and now he knew. It was freedom.

Freedom was a concept that allowed you total self-reflection, and a person could do anything with it. There were just too many possibilities for the human mind to grasp. A ship could easily become lost in the expanse of a calm, but unending ocean.

He crouched lower, peering cautiously into Yuri Nast's dark windows with the rest of his squad. The house was small and empty except for a row of computers with mismatched chairs, and behind them hung a pegboard with a clutter of unreadable notes. Nast himself was tapping a too-short pencil onto his chin, and spinning back and forth on a faded blue office seat. His gaze shifted momentarily to the window and everyone did the wave. They breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief when he went back to passionately typing. Midoriya whispered frantically as they observed the paranoid man.

"We'll have to get him away from those computers for at least twenty minutes, which won't be easy." More whispering ignited as a series of random and terrible plans escaped the squad's mouths. Ragdoll chimed in with the funniest idea yet,

"Do you think he'll fall for the old pizza delivery trick?" Shinsou suspected she had a special affinity for that plan since it'd been the one used in her rescue. He couldn't keep the heroic impulse from enmeshing his mind, and he spat out his support without thinking.

"It's possible that having a stranger arrive at his door would cause quite a distraction because of his compulsive paranoia." The reward of Ragdoll's grin was enough for him to not regret saying it. She patted him on the back gratefully, while the others debated the strategy. Eventually, they agreed to it, and it came down to choosing who'd be the least recognizable. The plan was set in motion.

...

Nast groaned when he recognized the almost foreign sound of his doorbell. He ignored it at first, but the dinging grew more persistent and steadily annoying. Grumbling to himself, he finished the last sentence on his laptop and finally resurfaced. He practically sprinted to the door, wanting this encounter to be as short as possible. The loud bell only made it halfway through another ding before he swung the door open. An average height woman stood staring back at him, long turquoise hair bouncing under a drab grey cap. Nast adjusted his tie and assumed his "social" personality.

"What do you want?" The woman stratened her collar and pulled a clipboard from her belt, procuring a pencil from behind her ear at the same time. She extended an arm to him and spoke in a voice that didn't match the look in her eyes.

"I have a delivery for a Mr. Yuri Nast on 44 Tsunan Lane. If you could please confirm that's you by filling out these papers, then I'll be outta your hair!" Nast peered past the woman to see a rudimentary taped box sitting on the pavement with a red warning on the top: **Fragile! Keep this side up. **He tentatively looked over the form in his hand, calculating exactly how much time it'd take to fill out. As if reading his mind, the delivery girl smiled restrictively.

"I'm afraid there's no avoiding the paperwork Mr. Nast, and there's also no refusing this package because, unfortunately, the sender never gave a return address." Nast sighed and decided to just get it over with by rushing through the form. The delivery person checked her watch before he handed it back and frowned. He scrunched his brow in confusion, wondering why someone with such a tedious job was acting so impatient. His paranoid tendency went into overdrive and his eyes widened. Snatching the package, he shoved the clipboard into her hands and slammed the door, returning as fast as possible to his one-man computer lab. The delivery woman shouted obnoxiously through the door's crack before he made it there, ruining his whole plan.

"Ok! I guess I'll just leave then!" The girl's voice gave just enough warning to whoever had been in his precious headquarters, and all that remained when he returned was an upturned chair and a ruined life. He screamed and threw the chair at the window. It shattered with his soul, making him feel pain and frustration unlike anything he'd felt before. Angrily, he ripped open the pointless package and got a nasty surprise.

**End, Chapter 7**

**AN: Yoop! You might've noticed I didn't write from Midoriya's perspective at all, and that's because I don't feel like my state of mind can write his thoughts correctly. Sorry about that, but I will try writing most of the next chapter around him and his relationship with Shinsou. I'll also be bringing back the Eight Precepts. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
